Do Fairies have Tails?
by Comicworm
Summary: Gakuen Alice School of Magic. World renown & situated in Fiore, Mikan Sakura, a wielder of one of the lost forms of magic, Celestial Magic, enrolls under special circumstances. Keeping herself isolated from the student population for reasons only known to herself, she's a walking enigma that's caught the interest of a certain boy...
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Fairytail and Cuna999's discontinued "The Key to my Heart"

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or Gakuen alice!

Hope you enjoy this!

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

The gates were tall, and looming. With large black letters framing the top of the gates, spelling out "_GAKUEN ALICE SCHOOL OF MAGIC". _Evidently they had meant to be intimidating, and for the average person out in the streets they probably were. There was an aura about the gates, one akin to the gates of a cemetery. The same evil, polluted and scary aura, the type that prompted you to cross over to the opposite side of the road and avoid.

_"How pleasant" _were my first thoughts when I was dropped off at the front of the gates. I waved to the guard and signal for him to open the gate, but was blatantly ignored. Shifting my weight from one leg to the other, the jingle of keys attracted the attention of the guards.

"Hey kid, this isn't a school for little brats who want to learn magic! It's a prestigious school for the top young mages in all of Fiore. Go home before I call backup to chase you out!" one guard threatened while shaking his fist at me.

_"Do these brutes even have any manners at all?" _I wondered out loud. The few men in black suits heard me and stiffened, obviously angered. I smirked and reached out for the whip hooked onto my left hip, knowing an attack was imminent.

"Why you! Apologize at once! I will not overlook this disrespect!" The guards, infuriated teleported outside the gate and lunged at me, determined to make me 'apologize'. Ducking, I unraveled my whip with a loud crack and twirled it around me in a deceptively gentle motion . The guards surrounding me got a hard rap to their chests, and bent over in pain. With a jump I cracked my whip once again and whipped them each on the head, causing them to cry out in pain.

"_STOP!"_ I heard a voice cry out. Looking up, I saw this guy with shoulder length long wavy hair cry out, pulling out a whip from his pocket. Without missing a beat, I leapt onto one of the massive pillars that framed the gates and cracked my whip towards him.

"_CRACK"_

I heard a resounding crack from the blondes whip and was suddenly pulled down from my perch onto the ground. Surprised, I stumbled on my landing and nearly twisted an ankle. Scowling, I glared at the blonde, only to see his whip coiled together with mine.

_ "Ah, another whip fighter?"_ I thought, before uncoiling my whip and springing back away from him, prepared to fight it out. It was obvious that he was on another level than those useless guards.

"Stop this right now!" he cried out. Then, surprising me, he turned around to the guards and demanded accusingly, "Guards, what is the meaning of this! Did I not inform you people that we're expecting a new student today? There were no orders for you to _attack_ her!" I winced as his voice went several octaves higher as he continued to scold the guards. Slowly, I recoiled my whip and hooked it onto my belt. _"Looks like things would be sorted out now without a fight…"_ I thought slightly disappointed. I thought I could have a small warm up before entering the school…

"…and you, must be our dearest darling cute beautiful gorgeous new student I assume?" hearing this, I turned back to the blonde with my luggage beside me. I stared at him, taking him in. The weird frilly shirt, with a deep v-neck exposing his pectorals, long frilly light purple pants and just screamed "_GAY GAY GAY GAY." _To say I wasn't impressed would be an understatement. Rather disgusted, I replied, "Yea, I am. Thank god there's someone here with a brain." With a roll of his eyes, the blonde signaled for the gates to be opened, and with a resounding creak the tall black metal gates slowly shuddered and opened for me.

With a small smirk I walked through them, dragging my single luggage bag with me. "Mikan Sakura right? I'm Narumi Anjo, just call me Narumi sensei" the blonde asked. I nodded in affirmation. We stopped before what looked like the general office. Reaching out to shake my hand, he said, "It's an honor to have you join us Sakura." Looking up at his face, his demeanor had totally changed. Much more serious now, he looked at me straight in the eyes, and I knew that this was the real him.

I wasn't unfamiliar with façades, so I took a deep breath, and gave him a warm, true smile, returned his handshake, and replied with sincerity,

"Its an honor for me, sir. Thank you for accepting me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The school was large. In fact, large was an understatement. Massive, humongous, gigantic, colossal were more appropriate terms, but regardless, it was big. Awed by the sheer size of the school blocks and seemingly infinite number of facilities in the school, I quietly took in my surroundings as Narumi-sensei showed me around. It didn't take long for me to have mapped out the whole place in my mind. Getting lost definitely wasn't on my to do list.

"…and this is our multi-magic hall! Its been reinforced with strengthening and support magic so the students can have practice spars here using magic! Students aren't allowed to fight with magic unless they are in here. The punishment for fighting outside the hall is pretty harsh so I suggest you don't try it Sakura channnnnnnnnnnnn!" Narumi sang. He was getting way too into this tour for my comfort. Seriously, where had that sensible, serious man from the general office gone? With a sigh I walked away from him, back towards the homeroom classrooms that he had pointed out earlier.

"Sakura-channn! Don't ignore me! We have to go to homeroom together!" he cried out in a pitiful voice. Chills went up my spine with the shrill voice. "Can you not walk _faster_?" I spat out with gritted teeth. "Walking beside you is so _humiliating._ I don't understand how you even became a teacher when you're such a douche bag." I walked a few steps ahead of him, making sure that I was just out of his reach. I didn't want to be associated with such a freak, but it seemed like I was doomed from the start, especially when he dragged me aside, outside the classroom 2-B.

"This, Sakura-chan, will be you're new homeroom, Class B. And you're homeroom teacher is none other than yours truly!" he sang and did a ballerina twirl. "Come in when I call you okay?" he winked at me and danced into the classroom. Sighing, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, enjoying the momentary silence that I had. The morning had been far too noisy for my liking, but I suspected that it wasn't like that all the time. _"It better not be." _I thought.

Narumi sensei had been inside the classroom for a little longer than I expected, so I opened an eye to peek at the door. I couldn't hear anything, but I could see through the frosted glass Narumi sensei's shadow still prancing about the front of the class, waving his hands to and fro. It seemed as if he was trying to get the class' attention. _"Geez… How long is he going to take?"_ I sighed once more and settled down into a more comfortable slouch against the wall and resigned myself to a rather long wait.

Meanwhile, inside the classroom…

"EVERYBODYYYY PLEASE LISTEN TO MEEEEEEEE!" Narumi sensei cried out. The class took no notice of the gay teacher as he danced at the front. Such activities were a norm and were more often than not deemed unworthy of their attention. To the class, Narumi sensei wasn't much of a teacher to begin with, more of an… existence that wasn't really acknowledged. That didn't mean that the class didn't like Narumi sensei, it was more like they felt they had better things to do than listen to him.

Narumi was depressed. Heck, that was an understatement. He was miserable, unhappy, glum, disheartened, sad, and despondent. HE FINALLY HAD A REALLY CUTE STUDENT TO INTRODUCE TO HIS DARLING CLASS AND THEY JUST DIDN'T CARE ONE BIT! Crying waterfalls out of his eyes, he exited the classroom and went to fetch Mikan.

"Sakura-channnn…" I looked up, hearing my name being called, and promptly jump back and instinctively reached for my whip. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you be normal for once god dammit!" I screamed at him. Narumi sensei was drenched in his _own tears_, dripping, and still crying. His gross white frilly shirt was wet and practically transparent, and his light purple frilly pants were now dark purple, sweeping against the floor and soaking up the water that was dripping down. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan… My darling class doesn't want to listen to me… so lets just go in and let them get acquainted with you themselves." He somehow gurgled out, amongst the snot and spit that he was spewing out because of his crying fit. Thoroughly grossed out, I shook my head and made my way to the classroom door, and turned my head back to stare at the pathetic whimpering lump of meat that was my homeroom teacher. Narumi sensei looked up and visibly brightened up, looking like he was on top of the moon. "Sakura-chan! I knew you weren't like those gorillas in there!" he exclaimed as he –miraculously- cleaned himself up, and followed me into the classroom.

"BANG!"

The door slammed open, and I was greeted with a blast of chattering. _"So much for being able to enjoy some peace in this school." _ I thought with a mental sigh. It seemed as it the whole student body never shut up. The noise was unbearable. The sound from the door wasn't enough to catch the attention of my fellow classmates, and I was getting sick from the noise. My morning are supposed to be calm and serene, not this! A though occurred to me, and I slowly smirked. Unhooking my whip from my belt, I pressed a small button on the handle, and lazily flicked my wrist, sending the whip sailing over the blackboard in a wide arc, with the tip of my whip glinting.

"SCREEEECHHH!"

The noise was a million times worse than nails being dragged across it. I winced and snapped the whip back before my ears decided to burst at the noise.

Despite the damage done to my ear, (I was the closest to the board) my idea had worked! The class was silent, with most of the students holding their hands over their ears, staring at me. Feeling very pleased with myself, I glanced from one side of the room to another before giving Narumi sensei a very pointed stare. "Ah!" he squeaked out, eyes still nearly tearing at the sound. "Everyone, this is the new transfer student! She'll be joining this class! Please take care of her!" I rolled my eyes and introduced myself with a small bow. "Morning, my name's Mikan Sakura, and I'll be in your care from now on." For an added bonus, I gave a small smile and a small wave of my hand.

The class stayed silent, and I was slightly puzzled. Was this the same noisy bunch as just now? Previously, the atmosphere was warm and friendly. Now, it seemed just tense, and there was just a tinge of hostility in the air and I was instantly on guard. I hated being caught by surprise.

"What the hell? Were you trying to deafen us the whole class? Idiot!" A random voice cried out. _"Huh, that was unexpected."_ I thought. The noise they made before my little act was practically deafening too, and they were complaining about the noise _I_ made?" _"What weirdo's." _I looked at where the voice came from and saw a tall, curvaceous girl with long strawberry blonde hair. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement.

A pity really, because I could see the snobby upturned nose of hers, and the beauty queen glint in her eyes that screamed out "BITCH ALERT! BITCH ALERT!" at whoever saw it. I stared at her and cocked my head to one side, and asked. "Who're you?" It was quite funny really, I saw the gang of girls surrounding her literally bristled at my tone. I could almost hear them growl at me from the back of their throats. Really, quite funny.

The blonde beauty queen reared her head back even more and this time totally faced the ceiling. She signaled with her fingers to one of the girls beside her, and gave her a nod. The girls looked extremely pleased with herself, and I briefly wondered why. She stood up and said in an incredible high and whiny voice, " This is Luna-sama! The most beautiful, ever popular, and soon to be girlfriend of Natsume-sama! She is the queen of us all!"

A resounding cheer came from all the other girls that supported this statement. _'Is this the kind of school I enrolled into?' _I thought to my self.

I was disgusted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I stared at the gang of girls and then to the "most beautiful, ever popular, and soon to be girlfriend of Natsume-sama" Luna. She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at my stare and said, " Well don't stare, how rude! Hurry up apologise to all of us." She looked at me as if I was supposed to do her bidding immediately. An unnatural hush had fallen over the class, and all eyes were now on us, even Narumi-sensei's.

_"Well. I sure as hell am not going to obey her majesty over there. Who the hell does she think she is, ordering me around like that?" _I narrowed my eyes at her haughty attitude and snorted, before turning back towards the door and began to make my exit

"Hey!" Some random girl shouted, "Where do you think you're going! Luna-sama told you to apologize!" Another boy, obviously head over heels in love with Luna, shoved himself between the door and I, and glared hatefully at me. Mentally I sighed, and turn around again, flicking me eyes towards Narumi-sensei. Did he not know how to control his own class? Everything I did was for his sake in the first place. He caught my gaze and gave me an apologetic smile. Seems like even he can't control Luna and her gang.

I was tired. Not physically tired, but mentally tired. Too many new encounters I suppose, and it was almost lunchtime, so I was hungry too. Enough was enough. Once more, I unrolled the whip and my side and cracked it towards the windows, clearing a path for myself. Students scattered away to avoid getting hurt. My trusty whip unhooked the latch of the windows, swinging them open for me. I took a few strides to the before hopping onto the ledge. I looked back at the stunned class and called out, "It was nice meeting you all, hopefully we'll get better acquainted in the future!"

Then I jumped.

I heard a strangled cry come from Narumi-sensei as I fell down 3 stories to the ground below. There was a rush of footsteps as the rest of the class rushed to the windows to see if I was alive, and then there was a gaggle of voices as my classmates voiced their wonderment at my survival.

I wandered around the campus, and eventually my feet led me to the border of the Northern forest. Why on earth there would be a forest in a school I didn't know, but currently, it fit my mood perfectly. I liked getting in touch with nature to unwind and relax. I found a dirt path that led into the forest, and soon enough, I was venturing deep into the forest, marveling at the diversity of flora and fauna here. The different animals I saw peeping at me as I walked by, the various plants I saw, each similar to one another, but yet still different. I was at peace.

To my delight after about half an hour of walking I came across a small clearing, where a field of flowers grew. There was a decent sized lake in the middle, and trees scattered around the edges. It was perfection. Sitting down beside the lake, I decided now was a good time to have some company, and with a flourish unhooked one of my keys and stuck it in the water and took a deep breath.

"Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

I twisted the key sideways, as if turning a lock, and a blinding golden light originating from the key shone. I closed my eyes, but when I opened them, I saw my friend, Aquarius in the water looking at me and soaking up our surroundings. "Good grief Mikan, can you not summon me when there's no danger? I'm not your plaything you know!" she spat out.

"Nice to see you too Aquarius!" I responded. Aquarius was always rather rude, but I was used to this by now. Besides, I knew that Aquarius was a treasured friend, and despite what she said, she always stayed when I summoned her to accompany me. "Anyway, I just thought you would enjoy this place, its not often that we chance across such a beautiful location." I told her.

We soon fell into a comfortable silence as we appreciated the nature around us. The peaceful buzz of the forest and the swaying of branches were lulling me to sleep. Just as I was about to doze off, I hear a quiet, discreet "Thud". At once, I was on alert. It was the sound of someone landing on a tree branch. Judging from the direction the sound came from, the intruder was a couple of meters to my left, on the sakura tree at the edge of the clearing. In a hushed voice, I murmured to Aquarius, "Someone followed me here, and he's in the sakura tree to my left. Care to _rain_ out the little rat from his hiding place?" She subtly looked over, and smirked in response. I knew she would get a kick out of this.

Acting like she was just stretching in the water, she started swimming round and round in circles while I just lay back down and waited for her to get to work. Suddenly, a loud 'Shwoosh" sounded, and I heard a strangled cry before there was a loud thud. I tilted my head back and saw the stalker soaked to the skin and on the floor. With a grin I got up and bounced over to him.

"Why hello! Fancy seeing you here Stalker-san, were you following me?" The stalker looked up at me, and for a second I was shocked and mesmerized. "_Crimson red eyes?"_ A face flashed in my mind but I refused to give it any thought. Walking back to Aquarius for safety, I turned around to see the stalker, grumpy at being found out, but highly interested in Aquarius. He had jet-black messy hair, with bangs reaching just above his eyebrow, crimson red eyes; so striking they seemed to be looking into your soul, and an unpleasant scowl on his face.

"Who… What is she?" he asked, trying not to sound too interested. I smiled decided he wasn't a threat. Signaling Aquarius to return for now, she rolled her eyes and disappeared with a small '_Poof'_. At the sound, the stalker started, and looked frantically around, as if trying to spot where she teleported to. I giggled and patted his shoulder, saying "It's not very polite to start asking me questions before you introduce yourself to me first you know, Stalker-san!" With that, I left him in the clearing and jumped onto a branch, swiftly making my way back to school.

* * *

><p>I approached the dormitories, trying to find my room. Glancing at the small sheet of paper that the receptionist gave me at the entrance of the dorms, I looked around the corridor and the room numbers. 2001… 2005… 2007… <em>'Argh that's it! This place is stupid!" <em>I screamed internally. Banging my fist against the wall in frustration, I nearly fell back in surprise when I hear the door next to my hand open, and a girl with short purple hair step out, glaring at me. I immediately bowed, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! But I was looking for my room and I just cant seem to find it and I was frustrated and annoyed and I took it out on the wall so I didn't mean to bother you and I hope I didn't disturbed you too much and…" I trailed off, realizing I was rambling and took a cautious peek at the girl I disturbed.

She was glaring at me, naturally, but abruptly stuck her hand out towards my face. Startled, I raised my head and stared at her hand. "Uh… yes?" I asked warily. In a school full of students whose abilities I had yet to find out, I didn't really want to offend anyone accidentally. Once again, those deep purple eyes that stared right into my soul, or so it felt, glared, and she opened her mouth, muttering, "My god, Mikan, let me see what your room number is. You've always been such a klutz with things like this." Mouth agape, I stepped back even more, hand slowly inching towards my belt. "How… how do you know my name? And why would you know that I'm terrible at things like this?!" I asked in a shrill voice, fearing that I had come across some psychotic mind reader or something.

With a deep sigh, mind you it was _really_ deep, the girl stepped out of her room and into the light of the corridor. _"Oh"_ Was the only thought that passed through my mind before I flung myself at the girl. "HOTARUUUUUUUU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I bawled out, and I gripped her neck in a death grip and cried tears of waterfalls. "Yes baka, nice to see you too" she responded in her usual monotonous voice.

Hotaru used to by my neighbour back in my hometown, but she had been scouted for her magical abilities to manipulate technology as she pleased, and we were tearfully separated (though I think I was the only one crying) at the age of 9. I didn't even know I had my own magic then, and I thought I would never see her again. "Hotaru! Why didn't you let me know you were in this school! I would have come here a lot earlier if that was the case!" I sobbed into her shirt. I guess this was taking it overboard for her, because the next thing I knew was that I was lifted by a humongous robot, a dumped over its shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Oof! Hotaru! That hurts!" I groaned.

"Well you shouldn't have ruined my shirt with your tears, idiot. C'mon, lets go find your room." She responded. With a beaming smile, I handed her the slip of paper and enjoyed the ride to my room. Of course, memorizing the way there. My room was 2 floors above Hotaru's, and for one, the door seemed a whole lot different. While Hotaru's door was tall and large solid brown wood, mine was pale light brown, with some kind of electronic screen in place of where a handle should have been. I frowned at it, wondering how on earth I was supposed to open my door.

"Put your hand in the center of the screen Mikan." I hear Hotaru say. "Huh? How do you know what to do?" I looked at her skeptically. "I made these locks you idiot. Now do as I say." She growled out. _"Heheh… Hotaru is still as mean as ever."_ I groaned mentally. Placing my hand on the screen, Hotaru then instructed me to infuse some of my magic into the screen. "The lock will record your magical signature, and then in the future it'll only response to your magic. As long as you come back, all you have to do is flare up your aura a bit and the door will be unlocked." She explained.

With a loud 'Beep', the electronics confirmed my magical signature and the door swung open with a flourish. "So…" Hotaru started, glancing my way, "How was your first day at school?" she gave me a tiny smile, and with her eyes amused, she walked into my room. Joyously, I rushed in after her talking at the same time. We had so much catching up to do!

"So, first things first, I think my homeroom teacher's gay. Then there's this awful bitch called Luna in my class, and there's a weird stalker with crimson red eyes…"


End file.
